DP 186: Familiarity Breeds Strategy
Familiarity Breeds Stratergy is the hundred and eighty sixth episode of the Diamond and Pearl series, and the six hundred and fifty second episode overall. 'Sypnosis' Having both progressed through the initial rounds of the Lily of the Valley Conference, its finally time for the long awaited league battle between Ash and Paul. With Brock, Dawn, Barry and Piplup(acting as a cheerleader) in the stands, Team Rocket selling snacks and Mr Goodshow and Cynthia observing carefully too, the two trainers are brought to the stadium to conduct a full battle that would prove who was better between them. This battle would be the end of the long-standing rivalry between Paul and Ash. A flashback shows that Ash managed to get in some last minute practice with Gliscor, who had just returned from the Air Battle Master Mc Cann. Gliscor practices Giga Impact in a training session with Dawn's Mamoswine, while Barry watches them closely, remarking on how much Gliscor had improved. Ash reflects upon his last defeat at the hands of Paul. He hopes that all his experience as a trainer would help him to win this battle. Meanwhile, Paul broods back on what he had said to Reggie and Dawn. The sharp whistle of the referee brings them back to the present. While Paul decides to send in his Aggron, Ash sends Pikachu to battle Aggron. Aggron uses Metal Claw, while Pikachu uses another Steel type move Iron Tail, in order to retiliate. The two moves clash, cancelling each other out. Paul commands Aggron to use Metal Sound, and so on a deafening sound fills the field. Pikachu cant stand, neither can't the other pokemon. Brock explains that although Metal Sound did not do much damage, it drastically lowered the special defense of Pikachu. However Pikachu manages to use a Thunderbolt, which stops Aggron, and does some damage as well. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, and speeds towards Aggron. Aggron uses a powerful Flash Cannon which not only stops Volt Tackle, but also sends Pikachu flying off the field. Ash realizes that Pikachu was not being able to keep up with the powerful Aggron, and therefore recalls him. Ash sends out his Infernape, who, with a powerful Mach Punch, manages to knock out Aggron. Paul decides to send in his Gastrodon next. As Gastrodon is a dual type of and , Ash decides to call back Infernape, who is a type. Ash sends out his Staraptor, who initially has some trouble with Gastrodon's imitation of Counter Shield. Staraptor uses Aerial Ace from underneath, and Gastrodon seizes the chance to use Body Slam and gets up on Staraptor's back, causing him irritation. Gastrodon throws a Water Pulse in the air. Ash realizes that Staraptor was going to going to have the full impact of the Water Pulse as Gastrodon was going to jump off at the last second. However, Staraptor manages to dodge by using Close Combat, which lifts him up and throws Gastrodon off his back. Paul has Gastrodon use Ice Beam, which sends Staraptor off the field. Realizing that Staraptor is at a great disadvantage since Gastrodon knows Ice Beam, Ash decides to retreat Staraptor and use Buizel instead. Paul points out that his strategy was too predictable now. He points out that Ash was using the Pokemon whom he had defeated at Lake Acuity and the other battles. Ash remarks that Paul is right, and battle continues. Gastrodon uses Ice Beam, while Buizel uses an Aqua Jet, which converts into a powerful Ice Aqua Jet. The move causes Gastrodon to jump up, and Gastrodon uses a Body Slam, which is returned by a Ice Punch, that causes Gastrodon to faint. Paul sends out Drapion and attacks with Pin Missile and is stopped by Buizel's Counter Shield. Drapion sends out Cross Poison, which Buizel dodges by sliding under Drapion. Buizel attempts to use SonicBoom from behind Drapion, but the latter stops it using its tail. Buizel is caught by Drapion's tail, and drapion turn its torso to face the struggling Buizel.